Hoth: Outpost Beta
Outpost Beta is a multiplayer and Skirmish map in Star Wars Battlefront. It is playable in Walker Assault, Supremacy, Fighter Squadron and Turning Point. Defining features of the map include its heavy snow and laser turrets. When played on Walker Assault, the two AT-ATs split up onto different paths. This map also includes a massive Rebellion base. Walker Assault Uplink Locations The first uplinks are in two long trenches. They can be easy to defend depending on the team mates, as the Empire could use an AT-ST to defend the uplink from Rebels, while the Rebels could use a shield to defend the uplink from the Imperials. Also, there is an E-Web behind each uplink which can be utilized by the Rebel team to defend the Uplink from the Empire. The second uplinks are in the base and a trench, with the latter Uplink being the one which the Rebel's lose the most, as it can be attacked from two sides. Rebel players defending that Uplink must watch out for Imperial players utilizing the Jump Pack to get onto the mountain which overlooks the entire battlefield, and can snipe Rebel players who are not careful. However the Rebels can make use of two turrets near the uplink. The uplink in Echo Base is easy to defend as the Rebels, as there are multiple places to hide and have cover, as well as having an E-Web, while the other Uplink in the trench has to be carefully watched, or else the Empire will break through the defense, especially if an AT-ST or a Hero is involved. The final uplinks are located in the rows of trenches. This stage of the battle resembles the area in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, when the AT-AT's close in on the Rebels in the battle. Turning them off as the Empire will be a challenge, as the Rebels are much closer to the uplinks than the Imperials are, and multiple turrets are available at the trenches, combined with that the trenches can be used for cover at a distance. Long ranged weapons such as the T-21B and DLT-19X Targeting Rifles are recommended for the Empire as close quarters combat is difficult, but it is much easier to snipe the Rebel players with these weapons. Close combat is very critical for both factions in the trenches and around the uplinks themselves. So be prepared with explosives, Scatter Guns, and ion based weapons to clean up shields, droids, and turrets; in addition to the actual infantry. If the Rebels fail to destroy the AT-ATs, a cut scene will show the walkers destroying at the main power generator. If they win, they instead show the two AT-ATs laying on the ground destroyed. Vehicles Galactic Civil War *AT-AT X2 *Snowspeeder X4 *AT-ST X2 Fighter Squadron The map is much different than the Walker Assault and Supremacy maps, as most of the mountains are gone, and several passageways are not present on the map. Trivia *The Rebel defeat scene is unique: Instead of the GR-75 Medium Transport taking off and being destroyed by the AT-AT, it is instead the Rebel Shield Generator that destroyed (as occurs in The Empire Strikes Back). *The Ion Cannon can be seen firing at the Star Destroyers in the sky. It will either be left alone or else it will be destroyed depending on the game. *There is a glitch in which a player can sit against an invisible wall and a partner can spawn on the wrong side. possibly climbing onto the Ion Cannon. * It is rather odd how orbital strikes are usable on the planet, as the shield generator prevents the strikes from hurting the ground forces, although the reason this is done is because of gameplay reasons. * This map was the only large game mode map used in the beta, hence the Outpost 'Beta' name. *As the name suggests, Outpost Beta is an Alliance outpost stationed on Hoth. It is not the Echo Base seen in The Empire Strikes Back. *The Outpost's name being 'Beta' suggests it is stationed close to the main Echo Base. Gallery 7di5lv7.jpg|Outpost Beta in Fighter Squadron. P2bQ3tS.jpg|Outpost Beta in Supremacy Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-02.jpg| Starwarsbattlefront_hoth_e3_1.jpg Beta_Map_1.jpg Pontus-ryman-pontusryman-21.jpg| Pontus-ryman-pontusryman-22.jpg| Pontus-ryman-pontusryman-15.jpg| Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-11.jpg| Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Maps